


Of course she knew the best way to defeat an Obscurus

by SparringWoodpecker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Lily Evans Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparringWoodpecker/pseuds/SparringWoodpecker
Summary: A moment before James wins Lily over, but maybe he's already getting there. 3rd person, Lily's POV.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	Of course she knew the best way to defeat an Obscurus

Lily looked out of the window of the Gryffindor common room. The moon was just off full tonight, slipping towards darkness, with few clouds in the early spring air to disrupt the view. She tapped her quill against the parchment in her lap. She knew this. Of course she knew the best way to defeat an Obscurus. However, Severus had been elbowing her throughout class. She hadn’t been listening to what he had to say, they hadn’t really talked for a year, not since he had used that word. It was probably another complaint about Potter, it usually was. And it was distracting, it always was, because class was the only time he could find to try and grab her attention, to list pathetic excuses for hanging out with people he shouldn’t be. Lily had had enough.  
A laugh sounded from the side of the room before being quickly stifled. Lily glanced over to see the hectic foursome huddled around a table. They were flicking through a couple of heavy, leather-bound books. None of which had anything to do with any of the homework assignments. Lily never saw them do their out of class work, but sometimes it got handed in, and you couldn’t fault them on their grades. Those boys were clever. She wondered what had them so enthralled.  
Remus yawned. He was curled up on an armchair, looking as interested as he could, but even from the other side of the room Lily could see his eyes drooping. No wonder. It surprised her that the others were still awake and brimming with energy, after all, they had been up all last night as well. After Remus had left in the early evening, the three had slipped out of the common room, cheeky grins in place, and none returned until morning. Just like every month. Lily was only surprised it had taken her until last year to see it.  
With another look at the parchment, Lily made up her mind. With a determined expression she got up and made her way over to the boys.  
“Evans!” Potter greeted loudly, throwing loose parchment over the open books hastily.  
“Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Remus.” Lily nodded to each in turn.  
“How come you get first named, Moony?” Black demanded.  
“Because I’m not a prat. Also, I do prefect duties with Lily. Speaking of,” Remus turned to Lily, “can we help you?”  
“I’m having a little trouble with the defence against the dark arts homework.”  
“Evans, having trouble with homework!” Potter cawed.   
“If you’re going to be like that, I won’t ask you.”  
“Okay, okay.”  
“I don’t have any notes on the Obscurus from this weeks lesson.”  
“I got this guys.”  
Lily blinked as Potter walked past her, leaving his friends to continue pouring over their books. He sat himself down by her pile of things and gestured her over. Lily perched a little stiffly on the edge of the seat.  
“I really only need your notes.”  
“And miss out on the awesomeness that is James Potter? I don’t think so. But in all seriousness, I have a great book upstairs, you just need to know where in it to look.”  
Lily spent the night listening to James read passages from a book that sounded more like a children’s tale, though he swore it was all true. He zipped his notes across the tower, accioing everything she could possibly need and not leaving her side until she was done.  
“This was fun.” James said as Lily carefully rolled up her completed essay. “We should do it again sometime. And by that I mean, if you ever lose your notes, you can count on me? Not that I expect you to need me. Because you’re brilliant, and super clever, like the cleverest. And I’m just going to go now, night.”  
Lily’s laughter was abruptly halted as James hugged her, swift and tight, before launching himself up the tower stairs. She blinked herself back into awareness. Whatever was she going to do with that James Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my notes section written about a year ago and decided to throw it up here. It probably came from trying to figure out how Lily can go from seeing James bully her friend to marrying him. I always like imagining what happened there.


End file.
